


Reminiscence

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Reminiscence

Prompt: “In the warehouse when Face wants to shoot Morrison among all the discussion and shouting, and B.A. protesting any killing, Murdock tells Face “You can blow his head off after he testifies.” I love that scene anyway, but for some reason I just think that is a great line,so really vague prompt here: Anything around that line, could be to do with  
that scene or something totally different.”  


++++

„Too bad you didn’t get to blow Morrison’s head off though,“ Murdock mutters, yawning  
into BA’s chest.

“Yeah, man.” The big guy agrees, encircling our pilot even tighter with his strong arms.

I feel Hannibal’s gentle hand in my hair and his deep sigh ripple through his whole body and mine. The smell of his cigar is very soothing as I think back.

The last meeting with our former General back in Germany was so disturbing and shocking and almost devastating. I really would have killed him if the Boss hadn't stepped in, his determined grip on my wrist preventing me from doing something I might have regretted later.

I feel my heart pound at the memory full with anger and fury.

General Russell Morrison. So much betrayal of trust, so much fake loyalty. He was even  
more a conman then I had ever been.

How could he do that to us?  
How could he do that to Hannibal especially?

I vividly remember the deep hurt in my lover’s eyes. But he still had been able to think  
rationally. I heard him say later to the General, “Death would be too easy.”

It had come way too fast for him though.

F I N


End file.
